Breaking Point
by impossiblyimpossible
Summary: When he finally gets out of the hospital, Roxas withdraws from everyone. Especially Axel. It's been years since they saw eachother. What could he possibly gain by calling after all this time?
1. Chapter 1

**I do not own Kingdom Hearts or any of it's characters. Warning: Mention of rape.  
**

_I walked up to him rather sheepishly._

_"I've liked you for a really long time...Axel."_

_He smiled._

_..._

_"I'm sure your parents will understand...tell them. Sora's coming out went smoothly, right?"_

_"Namine...come with me?"_

_She smiled and sipped her coffee.  
_

_"I'll be there."_

_..._

_"So I finally get to take you out on a date huh? What do you want to do?"_

_"Let's have some icecream! Come on!"_

_I tugged at his hand, dragging him to vendor._

_Seifer and his crew were there. Not that they mattered._

_..._

_"Axel, walk me to class?"_

_"Can I hold your hand?"_

_I swallowed and nodded, now everyone would know._

_..._

_They hooted and hollered as I bent to pick up my books._

_"You're such a Faggot!"_

_"Fairy, yo!"_

_"Disgusting."_

_Axel saw the bruise, I told him I fell._

_..._

_"Happy Birthday!"_

_I grin._

_"You guys didn't have to decorate my locker..."_

_"Sure we do! We love you!"_

_I blush as classmates snicker._

_"Thanks Axel, thanks Namine."_

_...  
_

_"Roxas...how did you get that cut?"_

_"My cat..."_

_"Your cat..?"_

_She sounded uncertain._

_"Uhuh..."_

_"Rox...you don't have a cat."_

_..._

_"Rox...you've been so quiet, what's up?"_

_I force a smile._

_"Nothing's up Axel, I'm just tired."_

_Still sore._

_"I know...that dating a guy is sometimes hard, you can tell me if there's anybody giving you a hard time. You know that right?"_

_I bite my lip. Axel looks concerned.  
_

_"Sure thing, but I'm just tired. I'm okay, really."  
_

_..._

_"You okay?"_

_I nod and try to stand up. He swears._

_"Damn it Rox! Why the hell didn't you tell anybody about them?"_

_I shrug. I can still taste the blood in my mouth._

_He is furious._

_"I swear to god Roxas! I'll kick his ass for hurting you! What are you going to tell your mother? Why didn't you tell me?"_

_I cried._

_..._

_Nothing happens for a while. Axel goes with me everywhere. Nobody says anything._

_...  
_

_"Merry Christmas Roxy."_

_"Axel..is that...is that mistletoe?!"_

_I could feel my cheeks heating up._

_"You know the tradition."_

_"Yeah, but my mom is-"_

_That was our first kiss. Namine clapped, mom took pictures._

_...  
_

_The party was loud, and Seifer was drunk. Nobody noticed when they dragged me away from Axel's house. His left eye was an ugly purple color._

_"We come here looking to get back at the readhead and who do we find instead?"_

_He smirks._

_"Where's your boyfriend Roxie?"_

_He banishes the other two so that he can get to work on me._

_I try not to think when he puts his hand down my pants._

_"Bet it feels better when Axel does it."_

_He hurts me one last time and I cry out._

_"You fags are fucking disgusting."_

_He isn't done, there's something shiny in his hand._

_It hurts. It hurts and he laughs. While he laughs, I cry. I cry and I feel sticky and disgusting. I want to throw up. It won't stop hurting and my shirt is ruined. He tore it up, it's shredded and red. It hurts to move. He ties something around my mouth, so they won't hear me._

_"Sweet dreams faggot."  
_

_He leaves me on the ground to wonder why everything was fading._

_He dropped the knife when he ran away._

_"Roxas! Somebody get an ambulance!! AXEL COME QUICK!"_

_Namine cries._

_My head hurts and I can't see them anymore._

_Happy New Year._

_..._

I woke up in a cold sweat; my hair was stuck to my forehead.

The clock next to my bed read 3:16, too early. This is the third time this week I've had those dreams. What was today's date?

The first...Happy New Years...I choked back a sob.

Downstairs in the kitchen, I opened my phone book and looked for a name I hadn't said in years.

"Axel..."

Found him.


	2. Chapter 2

Kudos and cookies to everyone who can figure out what song inspired this. REVIEW...

* * *

The phone rang. Once. Twice. I glance at the clock, it's 3:18.

Who the hell calls at 3:18 in the morning? I get out of bed and stumble down into the kitchen. This had better be damn good.

"**_Hello?_"**

I sound pretty irritated, even to myself. I'm all ready to yell at whoever is prank calling when the voice on the other end of the phone makes me freeze up.

"Axel? I'm sorry I woke you. It's Roxas...Roxas Strife."

He didn't need to tell me, the memories came flooding in as soon as he said my name.

...

_Roxas was on the ground, broken and bleeding. Namine was kneeling over him. I think she was performing CPR. _

_"WHO DID THIS TO HIM?"_

_Siefer, who else? I found that son of a bitches knife on my lawn, but there were no prints._

_"Rox, we're gonna get you to a hospital. Don't die on me Rox. Don't leave us...I love you."_

_It was the first time I had said it out loud. I think I cried.  
_

_..._

_He finally woke up after two weeks. I lost count of how many stitches and needles they put in him. I held his hand anyway._

_"Morning Rox...How are you feeling?"_

_Then he got hysterical. He started sobbing and yanked his hand away as if I had electrocuted him._

_"YOU! He did this because of YOU! Axel I HATE YOU! No! NO! DONT COME NEAR ME!"_

_I was too shocked to speak so Namine tried to calm him._

_"Rox...I know what he did to you, but you need to say something otherwise the authorities can't do anything. You need to speak up."_

_"Nothing happened! Nothing happened to anybody!!"_

_She tried to take his hand but he pushed her away.  
_

_"DON'T TOUCH ME BITCH! DONT ANYBODY TOUCH ME!"_

_I was pissed now._

_"Who the hell do you think you are to talk to her like that? She is your friend! I am your friend, your boyfriend and I want to help you!"_

_"Fuck you Axel."_

_I left the hospital. He never called, he never showed up in school. I heard he moved to some islands far away. It was like he never exsisted._

_..._

_I met Larxene while she and I were on the same business trip._

_She was witty, and sarcastic, and bitchy...and she reminded me of Roxas somehow.  
_

_We started dating and I proposed after a couple of years._

_I couldn't really remember what he looked like, but I made Roxas a wedding invitation. I don't know what I was thinking._

_..._

_Namine told me his mom died, I don't know how she came across that information. She had some sort of weird cancer...I would've called him. I couldn't reach him. I just gave up eventually._

_..._

"Ax? You still there?"

"Yeah."

I couldn't believe I was hearing his voice.

"How are you?"

I sighed.

"Rox...It's been five years, and it's late. what do you want?"

"We were friends, weren't we? I wanted to apologize. I just..I just.."

He trailed off.

"Yes Roxas. We were friends. That was a long time ago...Now it was nice to hear your voice again, but I'm tired. Have a good life."

The angelic voice on the other line cried out for me to wait.

"Axel, please just talk to me, I miss you. I miss you and Nam so much...you wouldn't believe...I had a dream about you. That's why I...but it's not important. How are you?"

He sounds so desperate and miserable that I have to talk to him for a little while.

"I'm married now...I'm still living in Twilight Town. I heard your mom died...I'm sorry. Rox...I had a dream about you a week ago...weird huh? Its really good to hear your voice."

"Do you love her?"

I'm about to scold him for asking such a ridiculous question but my throat dries up. I can't find any words but one.

"No....I don't know when I stopped. Maybe I never did."

I never really felt like Larxene and I belonged together.

"Roxas, Roxas why are you crying?"

He can't answer for a minute.

"I need you...to come and see me, face to face. I want to talk...about what happened that night. I want to put that bastard behind bars...is it too late?"

"No Roxy...It's nver too late, but how can I possibly find you?"

"I moved back to Twilight Town a year ago...I'll give my address."

As soon as the phone was back in its cradle I left the house. No coat or anything.

He was waiting for me outside and I ran over without thinking.

"Axel..."

"Roxas...."

And the next thing I know, I've got my arms wrapped around him and I'm holding him like I used to when he cried. He was crying now.

I didn't know what to say to him...so I kissed him.

"I love you."

That was the second time I'd said it, and I still meant it.


	3. Chapter 3

_"I love you."_

I shouldn't have said that, I'm a married man...and I didn't really know Roxas anymore...so how could I- No. Why should I, still love him. _Love him. _I should love Larxene, my wife, till death do us part and all of that. I don't though...not really. I tried to tell myself that she was a good match for me, but deep down I knew the real reason I started dating her. She reminded me of Roxas...Granted, it was the part of him I didn't like: Moody, Secretive, doubtful...but it was still traits _he _had.

I looked down, hardly believing that Roxas, my Roxas, was in my arms again after so long. Five years since I last saw him. Since I last heard his voice. I looked for him the first three years, but nobody knew where he was. Or why he left.

"Rox...why'd you leave? I missed you."

That was only one of the multiple questions that I wanted to ask...others included "Why'd you cringe away from me? Why'd you yell at Namine like that? Why'd you take my heart only to smash it to pieces with two little words?" Yet here I was, tacking on three little words that I should be kicking myself for saying. It was true though...I missed him. Some days I missed him so much that I wouldn't eat, I wouldn't sleep, Namine and I eventually drifted apart because of it. She tried so hard..impossibly hard..to cheer me up. It's not that her effort wasn't good enough, her effort was above and beyond, it was that _I_ wasn't good enough. I let myself slip...and I can show you the scars from it. That was the last time Namine saved me, on New Year's Eve...

"I'm sorry. I was a coward."

"Don't be sorry Roxas, I forgive you. Namine would too."

"Do you still talk to Nami? I miss her."

I sighed.

"No...she and I kind of drifted apart after a while. It was my fault really."

"Oh. What happens now Axel?"

What would happen now?

"What do you want?"

"I want to put that...that horrible bastard behind bars, I want that, but even more so...I want to stay with you."

He couldn't ever know how much I wanted the very same. Both. Especially the latter.

"Rox...I don't think we can do that, atay together I mean. It's over...it was over a long time ago. I'm sorry and I still love you, but you aren't the same Roxas...and I am _married,_ that's not something I make null and void instantly." _As much as I'd like to... _" I can't. We're over. I didn't mean to come here tonight and kiss you, and I'm sorry, so sorry, if I hurt you even more by doing that..."

"I've got no regrets, I got to see you again. Now I guess it would be better if you left, before I get to reattatched."

He was right. As much as I just wanted to stay, he was right. The only way I could help anything was by leaving.

"Alright....but I'll get you a laywer, I know a guy. He's really good. The name's Riku. He'll call you tomorrow, and...maybe, if you want me there, I'll see you in court."

Roxas nodded, but he had to compose himself before meeting my gaze.

"Thank you Axel...for everything. Of course I want you there, I'll always want you."

Before I could nod my head, turn around, and attempt to erase the feelings I had when I looked at him, Roxas kissed me. One minute I'm staring at him as he starts to cry, and the next he's standing on his toes with his hands on my shoulders and he's kissing me. I don't fight it, but I don't respond either. I'm in deep enough as it is. I just turn around and walk away without glancing back. I feel horrible for doing it. I didn't know Larxene had followed me.

...

Finally....a reason for a divorce. I could finally go to Marly...and stay for more than a couple of hours. I don't really feel bad for cheating on him. Axel doesn't love me, I've known that for years. Everytime he looks at me, it's like he wishes I was someone else. I heard him on the phone with that boy, I picked up the reciever in our room. I heard him admit he doesn't love me, and I followed him when he rushed out of the house. All for a boy he hasn't heard from in years. Pathetic really...but I don't care. I'm actually quite relieved.

This is a screwed up world we live in huh?


	4. Chapter 4

I arrived at work to find my secretary, Kairi, in some sort of distress. She had answered the phone and became wide eyed, mouth agape.

"Kai? You alright?"

She nodded at me mutely.

"Who was that on the phone?"

"Axel"

I raised an eyebrow. The only reason Axel would call here is if he was in serious trouble.

"Did you transfer him to the line in my office?"

Another mute nod.

"Kai it's just Axel, why the shock?"

"He's not very happy...at all....lots of four letter words. Words I've never even heard of...."

I grinned. Axel had quite the mouth when he was upset.

Kairi hated hearing curse words.

"Poor Kairi, you must be traumatized. Get yourself some coffee."

She rolled her eyes at me but I could tell she was grateful.

If you didn't know Axel that well, he took some getting used to.

...

I stepped into my office and picked up the phone while Axel was in the middle of another bout of cursing.

"Dammit Riku pick up your fucking phone you bastard before I castrate you and feed your innards to my cat!"

"You hate cats."

"DAMN RIGHT I-....."

"Hey Axel."

"Riku."

"So whats so urgent? Are you alright?"

"Define 'alright'."

"I see, what's bugging you?"

"2 words. A name. Starts with Roxas, ends with Strife."

I raised an eyebrow.

"You mean your old-but I thought you-it's been 5 years right?"

"Old boyfriend, you can say it. Yea we...broke up...and it feels like longer."

"I'm sorry. So what about him?"

"Look I told you what happened to him right?"

"You never said specifically...no."

There was a loud shaky sigh at the other end of the line.

"Here goes....gimme a minute if I stop talking. This is hard for me."

"Ok...I'm listening."

He told me everything. When the first got together. They were happy but people gave Roxas a hard time.

Axel didn't know. When he found out he was pissed and wanted to get back at them. So he did.

Big mistake. They ...violated... Roxas and Roxas lashed out at Axel and then he moved away.

"It's all my fault...if I hadn't kicked Seifer's ass, he wouldn't have attacked Roxas like that."

"Axel, it's not your fault. I'm sure even if you did nothing the bastard wouldve continued and the beatings wouldve escalated to that eventually."  
"Roxas said it was my fault!"

"Axel he'd just been raped! Raped for being with you! The poor boy was traumatized and hurt and upset. He thought it he got rid of you, it would stop the emotional pain."

"He was only 17....I wanted to kill the bastards."

"Of course you did. Are you sure it was seifer?"

"Positive but Roxas refused to acknowledge it until...well....until this morning."

"What time did he call you?"

"Around 3..."

"Did he say why? And after that?"

"He still has nightmares about the bastard Riku. And after that, I don't know I wasn't thinking...I left the house. No coat or anything. I just ran out and he was waiting for me in front of his place and..."

"And?"

"And I kissed him..and held him like I used to while he cried and I still love him Riku. I don't know why."

"Axel you're married."

"No shit."

*sigh* "But you left right?"

"Yea but it was fucking hard."

"But you 's enough. Tell me what you need."

"I need Roxas...or no, I need to forget about him."

"He's turned you into a wreck."

"I know."

....

"Isn't this great baby?"

He stopped kissing my neck and turned to look at me strangely.

"It's great that your husband is cheating on you?"

I sank back onto the bed and watched Marly take off his shirt.

"Yea I mean, it's not like I love the bastard."

He started unbuttoning my shirt.

"Then why'd you marry him?"

"Do you know what he does?"

Marly paused with his fingertips right under my breasts.

"No. What?"

"He's the CEO of his own company."

"That explains it."

"We're gonna get a divorce soon..."

"And?"

"Then you and I can be together."

I started unbuttoning his pants but he stopped me.

"Larxene I can't do this."

"What?"

"I said I can't do this."

"Are you breaking up with me Marluxia?"

"We weren't together."

"What the fuck. Then what is this?"

"Larxene, you're a great lay, but I don't want a relationship with you."

"Bastard."

I slapped him, grabbed my clothes and went out the door.

Then I turned around, kicked him in the balls, and left again.

...

"May I speak to Roxas Strife?"

"This is him."

"Ah Hello! My name is Riku, I'm the lawyer that Axel told you about."

"Yea....thanks for calling"

"Now, I can give you the address for my law office or we could go discuss this over coffee. Whichever way you're more comfortable."

"Actually, can I give you my address? I'd rather not be somewhere public when we-"

"Axel already filled me in. I'm going to bring a police officer and he's going to ask you a few questions."

"Fine. What time?"

"How does 3 sound?"

*sigh* "Horrible."

"Great. Roxas the sooner we get this over with the better."

"I know."

...

I stared at the phone for a long time before I reached down to pick it up.

"Hello? Axel? I thought you weren't going to answer I-"

"Listen Rox, I can't."

"Can't what?"

"I can't keep talking to you. I'll get in too deep."

"Please Axel....I want you to be there tomorrow when they question me. I can't do it alone..."

"I don't know if I-"

"_Please..._"

His voice sounded so desperate.

"_I need you."_

so broken.

I sighed.

"Alright. What time?"


End file.
